Talk:Ban
Bans The "banned four times = forever ban" isn't accurate. My good friend 1337Lollie managed to survive through at least 10 bans. I could get him to upload his ban log if you like. BugzyTalk 06:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Swearing gets you banned 24 hours and it can happen unlimited times I think. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, that is a lie. I have been banned 6 times and i still have my spy phone! --VicyorusVicyorus 14:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) 48 Hours Ban I know my sister has gotten a 48 hours ban before. You might wanna add it (It was innapropriate language)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 16:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) She should have! Using inappropriate language is against the 'Terms Of Use' --Jorge7171 15:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Jorge7171 Protection plz protect this to registered users only. --Iceanator189 13:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Ban One Day Someone Banned Me And I Could Still Use It, And I Don't Know Why? --Merbat Talk to me! 23:29, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :They may have reported you, but it doesn't necessarily mean you were banned. And maybe your ban expired. ----[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Do u gert banned if u start a snowball fightGogoriki1 18:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :No. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 20:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ... Ha! why would you get banned for making a snowball fight?? Ban I've joined Club Penguin at May 2010 and I never even got banned once --CHOWDER2000 Puffles Wiki Founder and Will It Blend? Wiki Admin 19:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I got banned for 24 hours for logging on a different IP address :\ 01:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) 48-Hour Ban → Myth? Guys, I don't think a 48-hour ban even exists. I've checked almost everywhere and haven't found any kind of evidence. Actually, look at this. It even says on the official Club Penguin Safety page that "accounts are banned for 24 hours, 72 hours or forever depending on the offense." There is no mention of a 48-hour ban whatsoever. As response to such, I removing the 48-hour ban from the article. There is just not enough information to back this up. As soon as proof of this ban time pops up, we will add it back to the article. But for now, it will just have to stay a rumor. The official ban times will remain as they are: *'Warning (Kick):' Player says something that a Moderator does not like. *'24 Hours:' Player is automatically banned by the server for saying an inappropriate word. *'72 Hours:' Player is automatically banned by the server for using a 3rd-party program to cheat or is manually banned by a Moderator. *'Forever (Terminated):' For serious occasions, or if banned four or more times previously. --Hey.youcp (Talk) 22:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Hey. Grammer issue: "the banned ID appears at the user." "At the user?" Though I should bring that up. =Banning Clones= Yeah, there's this penguin named N I G H T and he always clones. I reported him, I haven't seen him there, but I saw his clones. I guess he got banned, but somehow still has the control of the clones there. Please explain what exactly happened. Thnx! -- 02:28, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Lilypad time! :DD =Messing Around= Can you get banned for just asking this "Am I stupid?" on Club Penguin? My worst(not really) fault When I was about a noob, I had a penguin named Dr Penguin39(With Space) But one day I gone TOO far. I put my user and password and then almost just a half a week, Banned Forever. I will NEVER not follow the rules.Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 02:43, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Maybe you should have backup penguins. I have like four backup penguins. -one of them is my friend's penguin XD- report i reported aplayer for rudness and im afraid i will get banned because of this i didnt do anything but she was saying IM BOSS AND U WILL DO WHAT I SAY and was just was not nice but she might only do it once and im worried iw will get banned for a report i wasnt playing around :If so, you did nothing wrong. If you are banned because of reporting this player, send an E-mail to Club Penguin's support team and explain the situation. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:15, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Bans affecting accounts Just wondering, if you got a ban of any kind, would it just affect the account you were using at that time? So that your alternate accounts wouldn't be affected? Agaures (talk) 02:31, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :You are correct. However, I believe if you get banned forever on an account, you won't be able to create more accounts with that email. :-- 02:33, April 5, 2014 (UTC) ::If you get banned, all the other accounts that were created with that email address will be banned also (at least, it was like this in April 2012.. not sure if it's changed since then). ::Kallie Jo (talk) 02:40, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Just making sure. It doesn't ban by IP? :Sorry for the late reply, and no. :Kallie Jo (talk) 00:21, April 19, 2014 (UTC) this is embarrassing with my ban problem, What??? hacked and banned for 3 days/72 hours, apparently my account is still banned afer 72 hours, and im still banned for that much days, 3. and ive been ban free for 8 days, the system is LYING!!!!! what is this problem and i need help. ----- (talk) 23:23, September 23, 2014 (UTC)